Movie Night
by OrigamiGirl
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura - Movie night has become a tradition for team 7. - Complete
1. First Movie Night: Sakura's House

Hi. I just wanted to say real quck that Sasuke is back in Konoha in this story because he finally killed Itachi. He's been back in this story for about a year.

Also I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together.

So now on with the story.

* * *

Sakura was putting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. 'Perfect timing,' she thought. She walked to the front door of her small apartment and opened it. There stood Naruto and Sai smiling with Sasuke behind them with his usual stoic expression.

"Sakura-chan, I managed to drag the teme here," Naruto said, gesturing to Sasuke which caused Sasuke to glare at him. Sakura just laughed and let them all in.

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura had started this movie night tradition before Sasuke had come back to Konoha. Every month, they would all go to one of their houses and stay up all night, watching movies. This month, they had all come over to Sakura's apartment. This was the first time Sasuke had ever come to movie night. Even though he had been back over a year, he had been put on restriction until recently and hadn't been allowed to leave his house after dark. Sakura hoped they could make it through the night with out a big fight between Sasuke and Naruto.

"So," she said while shutting the door behind them. "What movies did ya rent?"

Naruto held up a couple action and horror DVDs. "I get to pick which one we watch first," he shouted like a little kid as he ran into the living room with Sai following slowly behind.

"Dobe," Sakura heard Sasuke say. She looked up at him and smiled. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing," She lied. Truthfully, when he said things like that, it reminded her of old times, when Naruto and Sasuke would always bicker with each other.

She walked into the living room with Sasuke behind her. Naruto was putting in the DVD in while Sai was sitting in a bean bag chair in the corner. Sakura sat on the couch and Sasuke sat down next to her. Naruto grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, and sat down on the floor, starting the movie.

Around the middle of the second movie, Sakura felt herself began to get drowsy and she fell asleep.

-XoX-

Sakura snuggled into the warm pillow. She opened her eyes and discovered that the warm pillow was actually Sasuke who was asleep next to her. She was leaning against him. She looked around the room. One of the movies still playing. Naruto was asleep on the ground with little pieces of popcorn around him. Sai was also asleep with his legs hugged to his chest and his head resting on his knees. There was a blanket that had been folded up and on the back of the couch over Sakura. One of the guys must have put it over her.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and felt her whole face go hot with a blush. 'How long have we been like this?' she thought. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning.

Slowly, she moved away from Sasuke, trying not to wake him. Silently, she got up off the couch, shrugging off the blanket. She walked over to the closet, opened it, and began searching through it until she found what she wanted, three blankets. She walked over to Naruto first and she covered him up with one of the blankets and then did the same with Sai. She turned around and was going to cover up Sasuke but saw that he was up, watching her every move. She felt herself blush again, thinking about the position that they had just been in. She was thankful it was kind of dark in the room, the only light coming from the television.

"Here," she whispered, handing him the blanket. He took it and nodded.

She sat back down on the couch, trying to sit as far away as she could from Sasuke. There was an awkward silence between her and him. She pretended to watch the movie, but she really wasn't interested in it. She glanced over at Sasuke and saw that he was still watching her. She shivered from his gaze and a little from the cold. She was going to pick her blanket up and wrap it around herself, but instead she felt herself being pulled towards Sasuke until she was leaning against him again. He put his blanket over both of them.

Sakura looked up at him surprised. "Sasuke-kun?" she questioned.

"Your cold, aren't you?" he said indifferently. She nodded. "Then just be quiet."

She shut her mouth and looked down, hiding a blush. This felt so right, her leaning against him. She looked around the room at her two other teammates and smiled to herself. These three boys were her life. She didn't know what she'd do without them. She felt herself begin to get drowsy and she relaxed against Sasuke. She was happy that he had come back, even though she knew that because of his betrayal, the team would never quite be the same, but for now, that was okay. Anyways, if he had never left, Naruto and her would never have met Sai. She was happy that Sai had been able to stay with the team too. Their little family wouldn't be the same without him.

'Everything feels so peaceful,' she thought, and with that, Sakura Haruno fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Second Movie Night: Naruto's House

Hi! So I decided to continue this story. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Cute Kunoichi, summerlover1, Sahtala, SilverTwilight19, and diabolicalrat for reviewing! It means a lot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura walked down the street with Sai and Sasuke towards Naruto's apartment. They had just finished choosing the movies for this month's movie night. Since October was ending and Halloween was soon, they decided to go with scary movie theme fot tonight. They had rented the scariest movies they could find.

When they reached Naruto's house, they knocked and Naruto opened the door, letting all of them in. You could tell it was Naruto's place because there were some instant ramen cups and ninja training books littering the floor. Naruto wasn't the cleanest person in the world.

Sakura walked over and sat on the small couch while the boys fought over what movie they wanted to watch first. Finally, they picked one and while Sasuke started setting the DVD player up while Naruto disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with some sodas.

"Here Sakura-chan, " he said handing her one while sitting down on the couch next to her.

She took it and was about to thank him, but before she could she heard someone say, "Move dobe." Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at them.

"What!" Naruto screeched.

"Move," Sasuke repeated. "That's my spot."

"Teme, this is my house and I'll sit wherever I want to!" shouted Naruto. "Why don't you just sit on the floor.

"I don't want to," Sasuke said simply.

They fought over who was going to sit on the couch for a couple more minutes while Sakura and Sai just looked on. Finally, Sakura had had enough of their fight. She slammed her soda onto Naruto's coffee table. "You guys, shut up!" She demanded, causing all three boys to look at her. They were starting to give her a headache. "This is supposed to be a fun night, not annoy the hell out of me night. Listen, if you both want the spot so bad, just play rock, paper, scissors for it or something."

"That's a great idea!" Naruto shouted smiling.

Moments later...

"Teme! You cheated!"

"I did not, now move."

Naruto got off the couch and sat plopped down on the floor with his arms crossed, mumbling things under his breathe. He looked like a little kid who didn't get his way. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and Sai finally started the movie. the couch incident was soon forgotten.

Sakura tried to watch the movie, she really did, but she was having a hard time concentrating with Sasuke's knee slightly touching hers. 'Why does Naruto have to have such a small couch!?!' she thought. She risked a glance over at Sasuke and saw that he was watching the movie, paying her no mind. 'Why did he want to sit on the couch so bad?' she wondered. Her thoughts went to last movie night over at her house and images of her leaning against him came back to her. They hadn't even talked about what had happened. 'Could it be that he wanted to sit next to me?'

Just then, Sasuke noticed her staring at him curiously. "What?" he asked her.

Blushing, she looked down at her lap. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Annoying," Sakura heard him say under his breathe.

'Get a grip!' she told herself. 'Sasuke probably just wanted to sit on the couch so he could tick off Naruto. It had nothing to do with you. And anyways, last time he only let me lean against him because I was cold. Don't go getting any stupid ideas. Plus, when he was gone, you told yourself you were over him, right? So just ignore him and watch the move.'

She did just that, and to make sure she wouldn't be distracted she brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them so there would be no knee touching. Then she forced herself to watch the move.

45 minutes later...

'Why did I ever agree to all these scary movies?' Sakura thought. On the television screen, the girl was trying to hide from the monster. Sakura's nails were digging into her legs in anticipation. Suddenly the monster popped out and scared the girl in the movie and also Sakura. She grabbed the closest thing to her and hid her face against it. The closest thing to her happened to be Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura-chans a scardey cat." she heard Naruto tease.

Sakura opened her eyes and faced him. She was about to say if he ever said anything like that again, she would send him flying with one of her punches, but instead she saw another scary scene and hid her face again, letting out a small squeal.

"Sakura, your nails are digging into my arm," Sasuke informed her.

Only then did she realize what she was hugging. She looked up at him blushing. "Sorry," she told him. She moved away from him and glanced back at the television. It looked like the scary part was over. She was wrong. Less then ten minutes later, she was back hiding her face against Sasuke's arm.

"Looks like Naruto's right," she heard Sasuke tease. "You are a scardey cat."

Sakura didn't even have to look up to know that he was smirking down at her. She dug her nails into his arm as hard as she mumbled, "Shut up."

The rest of the night was spent with Sakura hiding her face against Sasuke and the rest of the boys laughing at her.

* * *

There will be two more chapters after this one. next time, movie night is over at Sai's and there will be more SasuSaku in the next two chapters. Promise. If you liked it, please review. 


	3. Third Movie Night: Sai's House

Hi. Well here is chapter 3. I think it's been the hardest one to write so far. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Lumberry, summerlover1, sakura the lover, Cute Kunoichi, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, XxOut Of Your LeaguexX,  
and 'stargirl' for reviewing.

Enjoy

* * *

Sakura walked into the video rental store, wondering what she should choose for tonight's movie night. None of the boys had come with her today so it was totally her choice. She avoided the horror isle, not wanting to repeat last month's night. Instead, she walked down the action isle. She browsed but none of the titles caught her eye. She turned the corner and saw it was the romance one.

'None of the guys would be in to watching any of these movies,' she thought. She turned to go back, but something caught her eye. It was a movie that she had wanted to see for a while. Ino had told her how cute it was and how it was one of best movies she had ever seen. Sakura hadn't been able to see it because she has been busy with missions and working at the hospital.

She looked at it, debating with herself. 'I shouldn't get it,' she told herself. 'I should get something the boys want to watch.' But she didn't move. She just kept starring at it. 'Then again, I'm always watching what the boys want. Plus, last month, I had to sit and watch all those scary movies with them, and who knows when I'll have a chance to see it if I don't get it now.'

With those last thoughts, it was decided. She picked it up and a couple others that she thought looked good.

At Sai's house….

All the guys stared at the movies in her hand with disinterest.

"Sakura-chan, couldn't you get something better.' Naruto whined.

Sakura glared at him. "I'm always watching the movies you pick out," she told him. "You can watch something I want to once in a while." Naruto opened his mouth to object but saw the glare Sakura was giving him and shut up. The last thing he wanted was to be sent flying twenty feet by one of her monstrous punches. The other guys were thinking the same thing. Seeing no other rejections, she smiled. "Put this one on first," she told Naruto, handing him one.

Naruto walked over to the DVD player, grumbling. "Sakura-chan isn't allowed to pick the movies we watch anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and found a spot on the floor to sit right in front of the couch so she could lean against it. She choose to sit on the ground today because she was sure that Sasuke would sit on the couch, like he had the last two movie nights. She wanted to avoid sitting next to him. That boy was making her do some serious thinking lately. She wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore. She had been so sure that she was over him but now, with all that had happened at the last two movie nights, she didn't know. So, for now, until she got her feelings straightened out, she thought it best if she could avoid him as much as possible. So that meant no sitting next to him.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke sat down right next to her, less than a foot away. She felt herself tense up with how close they were. 'Why couldn't he sit on the couch? Why!?!' she screamed in her mind.

"Here," Sai said, offering her the popcorn bowl full of fresh popped popcorn while he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. While she took it from him, their fingers brushed against each other, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke glare at them. She put the popcorn bowl in her lap and ate some. 'What's with him?' she thought. 'Lately, he has been glaring at almost every boy who even looks at me. Like last week, when we were on a mission in that small town, a boy started flirting with me. Sasuke came up behind me and sent him one of his death glares. The boy pretty much ran away.' Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was back to his normal stoic expression and was now paying her no mind, 'Don't tell me he's jealous. No. Don't be dumb. Sasuke would never get jealous over me. He thought I was so annoying when I was younger. I don't even think he is capable of those kinds of feelings. There is absolutely no way Sasuke Uchiha is jealous over me. But then why is he behaving this way. No! It's just my imagination. There is absolutely no way.'

The more she told herself that, the more it made her wonder if he really was jealous.Suddenly the bowl was snatched out of her hands by Naruto, drawing her out of her thoughts. He plopped down on the couch, spreading out, since he had it all to himself. "Ready to start the movie?" he asked.

"Yep," Sakura answered and with that, movie night began. She tried to focus on the movie, and soon her thoughts about Sasuke were in the back of her mind.

Naruto only lasted five minutes. He snored lightly on the couch with the popcorn bowl sitting on his chest. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. Now it was just Sai, Sasuke, and her.

Sai lasted another forty minutes, but soon he fell asleep sitting up.

Now it was just the two of them. She was sure that Sasuke would fall asleep soon too but he stayed up with her. Sakura began to feel uncomfortable. She wished one of the other guys were up. She was also starting to regret picking out the romance movie. She thought it couldn't get any more awkward, but she was wrong, because then the kissing scene came on.

It started with a simple kiss under the stars, but then it started to get steamy. Sakura looked down at her lap with a blush on her face, trying to look anywhere but at the television screen. 'Why am I so stupid? Why did I have to pick out this movie? I can't even enjoy it,' she thought. 'I hope it'll be over soon.'

It seemed like the movie dragged on for hours, when really it was only a little more than thirty minutes. Right when the credits started to roll, she jumped up and turned it off. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. I have to leave for an early mission tomorrow so I think I should be getting home," she lied. Sasuke looked at her for a moment. 'Oh no, he knows I'm lying,' she screamed in her mind.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said suddenly.

"No, its okay," she mumbled.

"It's fine," he said. "Your apartment is on my way home so it doesn't matter."

Sakura inwardly sighed in defeat. She gathered up the movies she had rented, planning to take them home with her and watch them tomorrow. With Sasuke thinking she was going to be gone out on a mission, she couldn't risk going outside. If he caught her he would know she had lied to him. So she guessed she would spend all day tomorrow watching them.

They left Sai's house and walked towards her place. Sakura wondered what she should say to break the silence. Suddenly she shivered from the cold.

Sasuke saw and stopped, shrugging of his coat, handing it to her. "Here," he said.

"I'm fine," she assured him. He just stood there waiting for her to take it. Seeing that he was not going to be moved until she did what he said, Sakura took it, putting it on. The coat smelt like him. It reminded her of leaning against him all those weeks ago. "Thanks," she mumbled, and they resumed walking.

They reached her apartment with out anything else being said. She turned to him. "Here," she said, handing it to him "Thank you for watching the movie with me. I know it was probably boring for you." He just looked down at her. "I know it's stupid. I mean, like anything that romantic could happen in real life." 'Great,' she thought. 'I'm was rambling now.'

Suddenly he leaned closer to her. She was already backed up against her door, so she couldn't move away. "You really don't think anything like that could happen?" There faces were inches apart.

"N-No," she breathed out. 'Is he going to kiss me?' she thought, blushing. 'His face is so close to mine.' In the back of her mind, she was reminded of the scene from the movie.

He was getting closer now. She was so sure he was going to. She closed her eyes ready for him to do it. Instead she heard him whisper, "You're probably right." Her eyes opened wide and she saw him moving away from her. "Be safe on your mission," he told her, and then he was gone, walking down the street.

Sakura glared at his back. She turned and opened her door and slammed it behind her. She stormed around her apartment furious with him. 'How can he not kiss me? He led me on, that jerk!' she thought. She sat down on her couch with her arms crossed. 'I am so over him. I shouldn't even want to kiss him after all he has done with me.'

What bothered her most though is how much she did.

* * *

Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. It's really late and I'm so tired. I am going to go to sleep now.

Review please.

Next movie night is at Sasuke's!


	4. Fourth Movie Night: Sasuke's House

Hi! So this is the last chapter of movie night.

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura closed her door to her apartment and began to make her way to Sasuke's. It was snowing outside, like it had been all day, but now, it was really beginning to come down hard. She had put on a pink hat, gloves, and coat to keep herself warm, but it didn't do the trick because by the time, she reached Sasuke's place, her teeth were chattering and her cheeks were pink from the cold.

She knocked on his door, and a couple seconds later, he answered. "H-Hi," she chattered.

"Cold?" Sasuke smirked, moving aside to let her in.

She walked in. 'Jeeze, I must look like a big frozen pink popsicle,' she thought embarrassed, her cheeks turning even pinker. Sasuke shut the door behind her. Instantly, she felt the warmth wash over her, and slowly she began to thaw.

After taking of her coat and other stuff off, and putting it into Sasuke's closet that was righ by the front door, she followed him into his kitchen. "Naruto and Sai aren't here yet?" she asked. She knew that they were supposed to go the movie rental store before coming here. They had told her that she wasn't allowed to go, because of last month's movie night.

"No," Sasuke answered.

Sakura sat down at the small table Sasuke had in his kitchen, putting her hands on it and stared down at them while Sasuke did something at the counter. 'I hope they hurry!' she thought. 'I don't want to be alone with Sasuke. It's just too awkward. I'm still not sure how I feel about him.'

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a mug full of tea being put in front of her. She looked up and saw Sasuke. "Thanks," she mumbled, picking it up and taking a sip of it. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"Hn."

He sat down across from her. Sakura didn't know what to say to get rid of the silence that there was between them, so she just distracted herself with sipping her tea. 'Hurry up and get here already,' she thought. 'What the hell is taking them so long!'

Suddenly the phone rang. Sasuke got up and went into the other room to get it while Sakura just sat at the table. She could hear him talking, and moments later, he came back into the kitchen. "They're not coming," he said. "They can't get here because of the snow."

"Oh," she said, standing up. "Well, I guess I'll be heading back home then."

"You can't," he told her simply. "Naruto said it was impossible to go anywhere."

"I'll be fine," she said. Really, all she wanted to do was get out of her, and fast! She walked down the hall, with Sasuke following her several feet behind. "Thanks again for the tea." She opened the closet and got her stuff out, putting it all back on. She opened the door and stopped. Sakura's mouth opened in shock. It was a total white out outside. You couldn't even see three feet in front of you. Anybody would be crazy to travel in this. She knew Sasuke was watching her from behind. 'It's either stay here, or try to make it home in a blizzard,' she thought, weighing her choices.

She chose home, and started to walk out the door, but suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, dragging her back inside. The door slammed shut, and Sakura found herself against the wall, with Sasuke glaring down at her.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Sasuke asked her irritated..

"What?" Sakura squeaked.

"You heard me," he said louder, slamming his hand against the wall, right next to her head. He lowered his face so it was only inches from hers. "Do you really hate me that much, that you would rather risk dieing trying to get home in a blizzard, then just staying here with me?"

Sakura had never seen Sasuke this mad, Well, she had, but his anger had never been directed towards her. She felt scared, then she felt angry that she felt scared. "How dare you get mad at me!" she shouted. "You have no right to get mad at for me wanting to leave! Just take a look at what you did when we were younger!" A flash of pain crossed his face when she screamed that last part, but he went right back to glaring at her. She had said too much, but she was so angry at him she could care less.

Suddenly the power went out, leaving them in darkness. The only noise came from them breathing so hard from their little screaming match. Sasuke stood, up to his full height, his hand falling away from the wall and Sakura. She could barely make him out in the darkness.

"I'll try to find a flashlight or something," Sasuke told her coldly, walking away, back down the hall.

Sakura couldn't leave. She took off all her outdoor stuff again and tried putting it back on the hanger in the closet which was really hard for her to do in the dark. Finally, she just gave up, and threw it in, slamming the door. She was still angry with what had just happened, but it was obvious that she wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. She didn't want to admit it, but Sasuke was right. She would probably get herself killed if she tried to make it home. She had no choice but to stay here. She walked down the hall, putting her hands in front of her to feel around. The last thing she needed was to smack right into a wall. That would just make her day.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, making sure to leave out the kun part. She managed to find her way into his living room with out running into anything. "Sasuke?" she whispered again.

"Hn," she heard from behind her. She let out a shriek of surprise, accidentally bumping into a piece of furniture. She would have fallen flat on her face if it hadn't of been for Sasuke catching her by the back of her shirt, steadying her.

"Thanks," she mumbled gratefully. She was thankful that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush with embarrassment.

"Annoying," she heard him say under his breathe while walking over to the coffee table and putting a candle on it.

Sakura felt a little bit of her anger rush back, but she held it in. If she had to stay here, it was best they not fight. Instead she sat in the couch, watching him light the candle with a match. It wasn't the best, but at least she could now see just a little bit. Sasuke walked out of the room and returned with a couple of blankets, dropping them next to her on the couch. He sat down on the other end, so the pile of blankets were separating them. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes, both of them not sure what to say. Sakura distracted herself by watching the flame of the candle dance, creating shadows on the wall, until she got enough courage to talk.

"Sorry," she whispered, still watching the candle. "About what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry ."

There was a couple minutes of more silence until Sasuke spoke. "Do you really hate me so much that you would of walked home if I hadn't of stopped you?"

She looked over at him, surprised and saw that he was looking down at the floor. "I don't hate you," she told him. "I actually think it's the opposite of that." That last part had slipped out. 'I'm such an idiot,' she thought, looking down at her lap and blushing. She felt like banging her head against the wall.

She hadn't noticed that Sasuke had shifted closer, until he cupped her cheek with his hand, silencing all the thoughts she was having about how stupid she was. She looked at him, taken aback. Then he did the last thing Sakura expected, he kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, but soon, she closed them, melting into the kiss.

It all ended too soon for her taste. He pulled a couple inches away from her face, looking into her eyes and smirked. "I've been wanting to do that since I got back," he told her.

Sakura felt her cheeks flame with this new information. "Next time, don't' wait so long," she told him. She was pulled into another kiss by him. This was what she had been waiting for her entire life, for Sasuke to accept her. She knew that he wouldn't be the best boyfriend in the world. He was not really Mr. Sensitive and it was hard to get even one or two words out of him, but for her, that was fine. She loved him just the way he was.

After a couple more kisses, they layed down on the couch, and took some of the blankets to cover them up. Sakura fell into a blissful sleep on the couch, laying next to Sasuke, her face against his chest. The last thought that went through her mind as she snuggled against him was 'This is the best movie night ever!'

* * *

I'm thinking of writing a sequel called Date Night and it'a about all of Sasuke's and Sakura'a dates. Tell me in your reviews what you think about that. 


End file.
